A Literary Kiss
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: Galinda accompanies Elphaba to the library for the first time and they both end up learning more about themselves than they ever expected to. Fluffy Gelphie one shot.


It was the day that Galinda accompanied Elphaba for the first time to the library.

"I don't understand," whispered Galinda in a low voice since she had been shushed at earlier to be quiet by the snarky librarian as she and her roommate made their way through the endless rows of books, "Why in the world someone would waste this much space for a place to put books? I mean really, Elphie?"

The green woman was scanning through the various selections of books while she and the blonde were standing between two wooden bookshelves. Her green fingers barely touched the spines of the ancient novels as she searched for one in particular. Galinda stood there, bored out of her mind and plucked loose threads from her violet dress.

"Some people," started Elphaba, "like you Miss Galinda, do obviously not see the beauty of a library," she whispered in an annoyed tone without ever glancing her brown eyes at the blonde. Galinda huffed as she leaned her body against the bookshelf, earning her a look of deep disapproval from Elphaba.

"Apparently!" said Galinda as she crossed her arms, suddenly in a mood, "All I see is a bunch of dusty old books on the shelves in a dark place where everyone had to be quiet."

Elphaba gave her a half smirk as she turned around ungracefully in those dirty combat boots and searched through the other shelf of books.

"Think a bit, my sweet it will come," was all Elphaba said to her as she kept those eyes glued on the books. Galinda felt the urge to shriek and stomp her foot but she decided not to. If she did, Elphaba would never let her live that down. Dreadfully bored out of her wits, Galinda watched Elphaba curiously for a bit. It was something very strange that the blonde girl had caught herself doing a lot lately. Though why she was staring, the blonde had no answer to that question.

Galinda watched as Elphaba shifted from one foot to the other as her simple blue dress hung on her thin body. Today her black hair was in her traditional braid and gleamed in the light like the night sky. The blonde saw that Elphaba's brown eyes flickered from book to book as her grayish lips pursed as she read the title in her head. Galinda's head had now tilted to the side in wonder and fascination. It was the best part of Galinda's day when she was with Elphaba. The green woman never failed to surprise her or to inflict wonder in her.

Suddenly Galinda's legs were moving without her brain's permission. She found herself walking towards Elphaba. Her roommate noticed this as well and turned her head.

"Did you see something you're interested in?" asked Elphaba quietly.

But Galinda didn't answer. She felt something deep inside of her suddenly awaken and she felt… different. Something was tugging at her heart, maybe it was beating too fast or she was having some sort of reaction. A longing developed in Galinda suddenly and it consumed her body and mind.

She swallowed hard but that lump in her throat stayed. Her mind screamed at her. This is wrong, these feelings were so wrong! She couldn't do that- she shouldn't and yet Galinda realized that she had been fighting these feelings for a while now. Their initial hatred for each other had not been one sided but would it have been out of defense? Could it had been that Galinda's heart was trying to protect the seventeen-year old from heartbreak until she fully understood what she was experiencing? It seemed more than plausible…

But what about Elphaba, Galinda's thoughts turned to her in a practical way, did she feel the same way? Maybe those over the book glances had been signs that Galinda had missed? Or the smirks and discussions that they've had and shared in their rooms? And what about their strange, weird and sudden friendship that happened?

Galinda's crystal blue eyes stared into Elphaba's for a moment before she fiercely pressed her own lips against her roommate's. As soon as their lips made contact Galinda felt Elphaba freeze. Her whole body grew rigid and she just stood there, neither resisting nor engaging in the kiss. After a few moments the blonde pulled away breathing softly and rapidly, waiting for Elphaba's response.

"Miss Galinda," said Elphaba in a low voice.

She waited for her to say more, biting her lips with her top teeth in nervousness. What if Elphaba did not return her feelings? What if she would refuse her and expose Galinda's sexual orientation? Suddenly Galinda felt unsure of her actions for the first time in her short, young life.

"Elphie," she said but she did know the reason. She wanted to tell her everything. The attraction that she had to her the first time they met, when they spoke to each other, and when they were in their dorm room. She wanted to tell Elphaba that she, Galinda Upland, played for the other team without anyone ever suspecting her of doing so. But she couldn't. Galinda didn't know how to word how she felt. Instead tears fell from her eyes and she sniffled quite loudly as she began to cry silently.

Galinda avoided Elphaba's gaze and looked away from her.

"Why did you do that?" came Elphaba's voice. It startled the blonde. Her eyes were still swimming with tears as they snapped up to meet Elphaba's. Her lips quivered harshly as more tears consumed her and that aching that had been building up in Galinda had been satisfied but in its place was misery.

It was clear that maybe Elphaba did not return her feelings. At this realization Galinda started to cry harder and buried her face in her hands. It was an amazement that no other students came to see what was going on, but then the two women realized that they were the only two in the library.

"Miss Galinda, that behavior is…" but Elphaba paused and Galinda looked up at her. She knew she looked like a mess, a crying woman who had just revealed the biggest secret about herself and had been utterly rejected without a single word being spoken. Elphaba looked at her as if she felt pity on her, or was it something else? Deep inside of her Galinda felt a tiny speck of hope that Elphaba may return her feelings.

A pale trembling hand reached out and landed on a green face. Galinda slid her hand down Elphaba's face slowly, lovingly, as if one last plea. Her tears had ceased and Galinda only felt despair.

But suddenly green covered the pale hand. Galinda looked to see that Elphaba had put her own hand over Galinda's.

The blonde smiled faintly.

"I daresay Miss Elphaba, I think I love you," spoke Galinda finally getting the courage to say those words.

She couldn't tell if Elphaba smiled or was internally crying but either way she saw a sign of satisfaction on the green girl's face.

"You, Galinda Upland in love with Shiz University's walking artichoke?" laughed Elphaba slightly. A grin was forming on her exotic looking face.

"I think that's a sick joke," she said seriously in the next sentence.

Galinda's face faltered and her lips quivered again. She shook her head.

"It's not, Elphie! I really do think that I love you. You fascinate me, can't you see that?"

Elphaba shifted uncomfortably.

"It just doesn't seem possible, I mean you've never showed any signs, never even hinted at the fact that you might be-"

Galinda cut her off by pressing her lips to hers again in a sweet short kiss.

"Does that answer your question, Miss Elphaba?" the blonde said quietly after she pulled away.

Brown eyes stared into blue ones as she waited for an answer.

Suddenly she felt a green hand slide into hers and she looked down to see that Elphaba was holding her hand.

"Yes, it does," she said in a voice that was a whisper. Galinda felt her heart flutter and she broke out into a smile.

"Oh, Elphie," she said with a smirk as the green woman leaned closer to her, and suddenly held a book in front of their faces so that no one could see as Elphaba kissed Galinda. They kissed for a long time, with the book hiding their lips making contact until Galinda began to become too flustered and the book was merely a nuance. So it was thrown onto the ground by Elphaba, which greatly surprised the blonde but she was too busy to really care. Green hands grazed pale skin all over and soon Galinda found herself pressed up against a bookcase.

She felt the inner urge to scream, moan, make some sort of noise as Elphaba's lips kissed her lips and skin and in the end she let out a small whimper. Elphaba took her lips off of her when she did that and put one slender finger on the blonde's mouth.

"Shush, my sweet," she said quietly, "We are in a library."

Galinda's mouth broke out into a smile and she bit back giggles at that statement.

She kissed Elphaba one last time as her hands were placed at her tiny hips. The green woman was a bit shocked when the blonde was the one to pull away.

"What is it?" she asked as she took a step back from the blonde as they both recomposed themselves.

"That," said Galinda breathlessly, "was something I have never done before, and I think, Miss Elphaba, that I might accompany you to the library more often."

Her tone hinted that she wanted more of this activity every time they came to the library and Elphaba could figure out that much for herself.

"Alright, Miss Galinda," she said with a small smirk as she fixed her wrinkled clothes and the blonde woman did the same, "But you might have to actually read some books when we come here. You know, learn something when you are here."

Galinda caught her roommate's hand and smirked at her.

"I've already learned enough from this one visit to last me a lifetime," she said giddily as she pulled in her roommate for one last kiss.

Before their lips made contact again, Elphaba spoke, "There will always be more to learn Miss Galinda, especially when it comes to me."

Galinda paused.

"More trips to the library for us, then," she said with a smile.

Elphaba smirked again. Their lips made contact for a short time before they left the library and continued learning about what they had figured out in the library in the privacy of their locked dorm room…

**I came up with this during ASB yesterday and my friends Heather and Cassidy were like you have to finish this or I will kill you! It's just Gelphie fluff. Hope you all liked it! Review please?**

**Bubble**


End file.
